Afternoon Poetry
by coastwriter
Summary: During a particularly long, dull afternoon of shelving at the library, Kendra unexpectedly finds Ray at one of the reading tables taking in a poetry book and decides to join him for a short break.


Kendra looks down to her book cart and breathes a sigh of relief as she sees only four books waiting to be shelved now.

It's been a long, slow day at the library - one that's kept her glancing at the time every ten or so minutes. She would have been out of there in 15 minutes time but, as luck would have it, the head librarian had to take off early and asked Kendra to stay an extra half hour until the evening librarian arrived. She also wasn't looking forward to the idea of making Ray, who himself must have had a long and tiring day, wait on her that much longer.

Kendra rotates her strained wrist and straightens her back as she struggles to get to the finish line. Soon enough, she finds herself picking up the last book from her cart. She opens a slot on the shelf and slides the book in, before she hears something fall behind and wedge itself into between the two shelves.

Kendra groans. "Son of a bitch". A woman down the aisle turns to her, obviously jarred by the swearing. Kendra sends her apologetic smile before bending down to retrieve the fallen book. As Kendra prepares to put the book back in its place, she briefly takes a peek to the other side of the shelf.

She's surprised to see none other than Ray, reading alone at one of the tables nearby. She places the book back before she makes her way to the other side of the shelf. "Ray?"

Ray's head shoots up. "Kendra. Hey. I'm surprised to see you. Well, not surprised - you work here. But I thought at this time you were usually doing - never mind."

"What are you doing here? How long have you been back here?"

Ray closes his book shut. "Not too long. I had to cut my class a little early after the lights in our building went out... I may or may not have had something to do with it after I showed my class a little experiment on reactive power and AC systems."

Kendra grins. "Why am I not surprised?" She pulls up a chair and takes a seat across from him. "What are you reading?"

"Eh." Ray scrunches his face. "Just something to pass the time."

She glances across the desk and reads the title. "Is that a - poetry book? Since when are you into poetry?"

"Since never. Actually, I hate it. It was my least favorite subject in school after art and, ironically enough, world history. But Henry Van Dyke - he was my dad's favorite. One of his poems in particular, he used to recite to me all the time when I was younger. It stuck with me all these years and I thought it'd be worth just going back to again while I was waiting for you."

"Is that so?" Kendra scoots her chair forward. "Why don't you read it to me?"

"Now? Don't you have to get back to - "

"Nothing important, trust me. Come on now, I wanna hear it," Kendra presses.

"Alright." Ray sits up straight and fixes his tie. He clears his throat - a number of times - before he begins:

"Let me but live my life from year to year,  
With forward face and unreluctant soul;  
Not hurrying to, nor turning from the goal;  
Not mourning for the things that disappear  
In the dim past, nor holding back in fear  
From what the future veils; but with a whole  
And happy heart, that pays its toll  
To Youth and Age, and travels on with cheer.

So let the way wind up the hill or down,  
O'er rough or smooth, the journey will be joy:  
Still seeking what I sought when but a boy,  
New friendship, high adventure, and a crown,  
My heart will keep the courage of the quest,  
And hope the road's last turn will be the best."

Ray looks up to see Kendra slowly forming a smile. But before he knows it, Kendra is fighting back fits of laughter.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Ray asks desperately. "Kendra."

"It's not at you, honestly. Not entirely." She continues to giggle.

"Then what is it? I know I'm not the world's most elegant reader, but I didn't think I butchered it that badly."

"No, no. It's just that it - it's just funny how of all the poems your father could have chosen to read to you when you were younger - he happens to choose one that mentions the past and future and talks about going on high adventures to find new friends. Almost seems like he knew exactly what you'd end up doing later in life."

"Getting stuck in the 1950's after chasing an immortal madman throughout time and space, you mean? As fantastic foresight my father had, I don't think even he could have seen that one coming."

"You know what I mean. It's pretty amazing." Kendra reaches for his hand. They both stare into each other eyes for a few moments before she breaks out giggling some more.

"And you're still laughing. Alright, how about you try one now?" Ray smiles as he holds his book out to her.

"Ray." Kendra playfully pushes the book away.

"No, come on. I read one out to you. Now it's your turn," Ray proclaims.

Kendra gives off a smirk of defeat before she accepts the book. "Alright, fine."

She sighs as she begins to flip through the pages of the book. About halfway through, however, she suddenly closes it and looks up to Ray without a word. He looks a bit off-put, to say the least.

Kendra leans in and takes a deep breath before beginning her recitation.

"qalb yarfarif ealaa eajjil, eindama 'afkar fi habbi lak.  
fa'innah yutih li 'an la tatasarraf bishakl maequl,  
wahi taqaffaz min makanaha.  
fa'innah yutih li la wadaeat ealaa thuwwib,  
wala ailtifaf washah li min hawli.  
'ana wadaeat la alttala' ealaa eayni,  
'ana hatta la masahah."la tantaziru, w aldhdhahab 'iilaa hunak", wayaqul li, kullama 'afkar bih.

qalb, la tatasarraf baghuba' dhlk ,  
limadha taleab khidae?  
aljulus la yazal, shaqiq yatikum,  
w aledyd min aleuyun kadhalik.  
la tade alnnas yaqulun li:  
"aimra'at saqatat min khilal alhb!"  
yakun thabitaan eind alttafkir bih,  
qalb, la tarfarif."

Ray takes a while to gather his thoughts and find his words again. He gives a subtle shake of his head. "Wow. That was - that was - what was that exactly?"

"Well, it was either an ancient Egyptian love poem - or the recipe for tuna casserole in Arabic. Either way you'll never know," Kendra teases.

"I might if I became fluent in Arabic," he quips back.

"And just where would you find the time to do that in your busy schedule of constructing makeshift time beacons and creating mass blackouts?"

"I'm sure I'll manage to fit it in," he muses, "And speaking of time - how much more do you have until you're out of here?"

"About 45 minutes, unfortunately," Kendra says as she stands up and makes her way over to him. "They asked me to stay a little longer until the evening librarian gets here." She leans against him and bends down closer to him. "But until then - "

Kendra moves in for a kiss. It's gentle at first, until she begins to press deeper into his face. Ray is forced to remove his glasses to keep them out of the way.

As they kiss, he has a thought. "Wouldn't be a shame - if something happened - that prevented you - from working? - Like say - a freak blackout?"

Kendra begins to giggle. "That would be a real shame." She leans in to continue before Ray glances past her to catch sight of a pair of young boys gawking at them. He makes a grunting noise to point out their audience to Kendra, who looks only mild embarrassed.

"Right, well. I guess I better get back to work." Kendra helps Ray put his glasses back on his face before making her way back to the shelves.

Ray smiles as he watches her walk away. "You'll know where to find me."

She turns and smiles back. "Of course, qalb."

Rough translation of Kendra's poem:

My heart flutters hastily,  
When I think of my love of you;  
It lets me not act sensibly,  
It leaps from its place.  
It lets me not put on a dress,  
Nor wrap my scarf around me;  
I put no paint upon my eyes,  
I'm even not anointed.  
"Don't wait, go there," says it to me,  
As often as I think of him;  
My heart, don't act so stupidly,  
Why do you play the fool?  
Sit still, the brother comes to you,  
And many eyes as well.  
Let not the people say of me:  
"A woman fallen through love!"  
Be steady when you think of him,  
My heart, do not flutter!


End file.
